Wanted
by Sly Machin
Summary: —¡Deja de hacerlas sonar ya, maldito bastardo!— le gritó. —¿Pretendes darme una orden?— escuchó que le decían, sin embargo, esa no era la voz de un tío. Frunció el ceño. Era más bien la voz de una mocosa. —¿Te comió la lengua la pantera?— se enojó al escucharla. Pero la subestimó, pues le lanzó algo a la cabeza. —¡¿Pero qué mierda te pasa?— Miró el objeto: Era un puto grillete.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Wanted**

* * *

 **Chapter I:**

 **.**

 **.**

Frunció el ceño al escuchar el sonido de las cadenas. Odiaba ese maldito sonido, le producía la sensación de estar encerrado. Más encerrado de lo que aún estaba, de hecho. Sus muñecas estaban apresadas por cadenas, cadenas que él no hacía sonar, por lo menos no innecesariamente como el tío de la celda de en frente.

—¡Deja de hacerlas sonar ya, maldito bastardo!— le gritó, sin saber quién era.

Pero eso poco le importaba a Grimmjow, sólo le importaba que el idiota dejara de hacerlas sonar.

—¿Pretendes darme una orden?— escuchó que le decían, sin embargo, esa no era la voz de un tío, y mucho menos asustado o cabreado.

Grimmjow frunció el ceño. _¿Qué demonios?_ Esa era más bien la voz de una mocosa, y venía de la celda del "idiota temerario".

—¿Te comió la lengua la pantera?— él frunció el ceño al escucharla.

—¿Qué demonios hace una mocosa aquí?— masculló.

Giró el rostro, y se posicionó de espaldas a la voz. No podía verla por la sombra, así que no estaba seguro. Pero subestimó a la "mocosa", pues ésta le lanzó algo metálico a plena cabeza.

—¡¿Pero qué mierda te pasa?!— gruñó mirando con lo que le había dado.

Un puto grillete.

Grimmjow la maldijo de todas las maneras habidas y por haber, pero antes de que pudiera insultarla oralmente, ella habló.

—Espero estés seguro de lo que dices— dijo. El chico frunció el ceño al verla acercarse a los barrotes, y al fin, logró ver su rostro —. Una "mocosa", no se desharía de las cadenas tan fácilmente.

Fue entonces que Grimmjow procesó todo. La muy maldita había estado liberándose, y por eso sonaba tanto la jodida cadena. Se miró sus muñecas, y luego a ella. La chica vio sus intenciones, y rió.

—Espero no sea en serio— dijo.

De pronto, ellos y todos los demás presos, escucharon la alarma. Alguien había entrado, y al parecer no de la manera más disimulada, puesto que a los segundos, se sintió una especie de temblor.

Grimmjow la miró a los ojos.

—En serio, no esperarás que te libere cuando me has menospreciado, y recalco, dicho "mocosa"— sonrió.

—¡Ustedes!— escucharon.

 _Genial_ , pensó el chico. El maldito guardia.

—No os mováis— ordenó.

Grimmjow rodó los ojos. Claro, típica actitud de los idiotas esos.

Miró a la chica a los ojos, y luego al guardia. Sonrió.

—¿Te encuentras bien?— preguntó acercándose a los barrotes.

El hombre frunció el ceño.

—Calla.

—¡Oh vamos, solo quiero hablar!—exclamó.

—¡Pues no se te permite hacerlo!— contraatacó.

La expresión de Grimmjow cambió. Estaba serio esta vez.

—Ya...— murmuró.

El guardia sonrió con suficiencia y superioridad.

 _Bastardo imbécil_ , pensó frunciendo el ceño.

Rápidamente, Grimmjow sacó su mano por el hueco entre el hierro, y lo tomó de la camisa para acercarlo a él y pegarle en las partes bajas. El uniformado inmediatamente cayó al suelo, ante la mirada de la chica, él, y los presos curiosos.

—Realmente juegas sucio— comentó ella.

Él frunció el ceño, su voz le estaba molestando demasiado. Sin embargo, si no la convencía, no podría salir. Y odiaba admitir que no se le había ocurrido nada para escapar. Además... Ulquiorra era un maldito hijo de puta, no le ayudaría a salir.

—No creo que tu juegues tan limpio como para que estés aquí— masculló.

Ella sonrió.

—Cree lo que quieras.

Se escuchó la puerta de metal que los separaba del pasillo principal, chocar con la pared de cemento. Luego pasos, y más tarde Grimmjow vio a un chico de cabello extrañamente naranjo, y una pequeña chica acercarse a la "mocosa".

—¡Ichigo!— exclamó sonriente y abrazándolo por el cuello sin tomar en cuenta los barrotes.

Mientras tanto, la chica puso algo en la puerta de la celda, y apretó un botón.

—No es momento Nel...— rió.

—Pero es que te extrañé tanto— se separó de él.

Grimmjow frunció el ceño, era una chillona.

—Listo— dijo la chica bajita.

—¡Rukia, también te extrañé ti!— sonrió.

Se escuchó un pequeño click, y luego la chica abrió la celda. La mocosa idiota salió reluciente y abrazó a la chica más pequeña.

—Yo también te extrañé, pero ahora hay que irnos, Chad está esperándonos fuera— indicó.

Y antes de que la chica chillona pasara de largo, Grimmjow le tocó el hombro y le mostró la cadena y los grilletes que le ataban.

—¿Cómo sabré yo si servirás para algo?— preguntó.

—Creo que es razón suficiente el que esté aquí— gruñó.

Ella lo miró desconfiada.

—Si eres un bueno para nada, te volveré a traer aquí— amenazó.

Grimmjow la miró fijamente a los ojos.

—Rukia, por favor— indicó la celda del chico.

Él sonrió satisfecho, mientras que ella sólo se dedicó a mirarlo fijamente a los ojos azules.

—


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece.**

 **Advertencias: Lenguaje ofensivo, y quién sabe qué más que pueda ser mencionado. Yo no me hago responsable de nada, lalalá lalalalá lá.**

* * *

 **Wanted**

* * *

 **Chapter II:**

 **.**

 **.**

Nelliel rueda los ojos al verlo. Vale que hayan acabado con la mayoría de guardias, pero sigue habiendo algo a lo que la gente común conoce como _policías_. Algo que con gusto ellos preferían evitar. Tal vez... No. No tal vez. Fue una mala idea sacarlo a él también.

 _Hijo de puta_ , piensa la chica.

También Ichigo, por facilitarle el celular.

—Ulquiorra, me harías un gran favor si dejaras de follarte a la princesa como si nada, y ayudaras un poco— el chico frunció el ceño —¡Cómo que quién mierda soy! ¡Joder, déjate de estupideces!— se toma la piramidal de la nariz por unos segundos, y suspira. Aunque aquello suene más como un gruñido —¿Sabes qué? Mejor dame con ella, payaso.

Y a Nelliel comienza a fastidiarle todo eso. Maldito el minuto en el que aceptó sacarlo de detrás de las rejas.

—Hola princesa, dime, ¿cuándo vas a parar al payaso ese?— por un momento se mira las uñas de manera despreocupada, tal como si estuviera en casa, y no fuera de una cárcel, a la que pronto llegarían patrullas policía —Agh, vamos— exclama —No, no... Da igual... Si, estoy bien... Claro, cuida tu culo y dile al payaso que tienes a tu lado que se va a llevar una grande en los huevos por bastardo— asiente un poco, y luego sonríe —Si, por supuesto, nos vemos princesa.

Entonces despega el aparato de su oreja, y se lo extiende al chico de cabello anaranjado, con expresión fastidiada. Él lo acepta con los mismos ánimos que el de ojos azules, y al instante, se lo echa al bolsillo del pantalón.

—Ya basta, hemos perdido demasiado tiempo.

Grimmjow deja ir un gruñido y por unos momentos cierra los ojos. Se le hace que no se llevará para nada bien con esa mocosa. Aunque no le interesa la verdad. No mientras no lo joda mientras tanto.

Mientras se sube a la camioneta, se va deshaciendo de aquel horroroso traje, para más tarde pasar a quitarse la camiseta blanca.

—¿Qué crees que haces?— le pregunta la chica. Ella se sienta a un lado de él, y el de cabello naranja atrás. La enana junto al conductor, el tal Chad que habían mencionado antes, supuso.

Desde atrás, Ichigo saluda al chico en el volante con una sonrisa, de manera amistosa.

—¿Ah, ahora me vas a salir con que eres pudorosa y planeas convertirte en monja?— alza una ceja, socarronamente.

—¿Cómo puedes soltar tantas estupideces en un día? ¿Es tu único talento?— replica con el ceño fruncido.

—La verdad es que no, Ulquiorra es el hábil con la lengua— ríe mirándola de reojo.

—Es en serio— dice desesperada —, deja de decir tanta gilipollez junta.

Se cruza de brazos, y suelta un bufido mientras decide que es más interesante mirar por la ventana, que está más cerca a ella.

—No debí haberte sacado de esa pocilga.

—¿Y quién nos iba a cuidar a los que quedáramos? Hay guardias muertos, otros con huesos fracturados— repasó. Luego lo pensó por unos segundos, y sonrió —Y al de nuestro sector, le he electrocutado las bolas. No era suficiente con habérselas golpeado— rió con diversión —. El que estaba en colación, posiblemente se ha salvado.

—Claro, y al final todos iban a querer matarte con lo bocazas que eres...

— _Todos siempre quieren matarte_ — corrige —. He nacido con aquel don. Todos me envidian.

Nelliel lo miró algo extrañada. Claro, cómo no, si aquel hombre era terriblemente extraño, egocéntrico, molesto y arrogante.

—No creo envidiar tanta estupidez— replica ella —. Menos aquel ego, explotaría si lo tuviera. Aunque preferiría explotar en vez de tener tu ego, ya sabes. ¡Boom!

Entonces es el turno del chico, para mirarla raro.

—Tú tienes un talento para decir cosas sin sentido. Pobre de ti...

—Tienen mucho más sentido que las cosas que sueltas tú.

Frunce el ceño al reparar en que no se cansa nunca. —Cállate, ¿quieres, mocosa?

—No. No quiero.

Entonces ella comienza al parecer, a reprocharle algo con respecto a cómo es. Pero la ignora completamente. ¿No que había asegurado no soltaba cosas sin sentido? Se medio puso de pie, y rasgó la camiseta que se había quitado mientras se ponía, prácticamente, sobre Nelliel.

—¡¿Qué crees haces?!— le gritó con el ceño fruncido, deteniendo su monólogo.

—¡Eh!— exclamó Ichigo incorporándose en el asiento, alarmado.

Grimmjow sonrió con malicia, y le pasó el pedazo de género por la boca, intentando que la chica no se le escapara. ¿Por qué se movía tanto? Joder.

—¡Imbécil, suéltala!— gruñó Ichigo, tomándolo de la muñeca y brazo, para que se detuviera.

—No te metas. Sólo intento que tenga un poco de sentido común.

Y antes de que él lo notara, amarró la tela rasgada detrás, y se bajó de ella para volver a su asiento.

—Sentido común deberías tener tú— masculló mientras intentaba desamarrar eso de la boca de su amiga.

—¡ _Eges_ un _brufto_!— Nelliel frunció el ceño, y pateó al chico. Lamentablemente, además de eso, no podía hacer nada mientras tanto. Y tampoco podía articular bien, por culpa del trozo de camiseta asquerosa que le había puesto.

"Maldito cabrón".

* * *

 **Gracias a la personita de los comentarios. Me alegra de que te guste, y espero que no seas la única. Lamento la demora, por cierto.**

 **—Sly—**


End file.
